


Kiedy umiera, żałuje bardzo wielu rzeczy

by euphoria814



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, No underage, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Sort Of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy spotyka swoją bratnią duszę po raz pierwszy – jest w szoku. Słyszał oczywiście opowieści, ale jego ciotka raczej sugerowała, że spodoba mu się jakaś dziewczyna lub chłopak. I poczuje tę potrzebę umówienia się z nimi. Seksualny pociąg. Poznają się bliżej i dotrze do nich, że to właśnie to, czego szukali przez całe życie. Zrozumienie czym są faktycznie przyjdzie później, chociaż od samego początku coś będzie podszeptywało im, że są bratnimi duszami.Kiedy patrzy na swoją bratnią duszę siedzącą w salonie jego mieszkania, częstującego się ciasteczkami ciotki May, wie. Jest to trochę jak grom z jasnego nieba. Może ma coś wspólnego z faktem, że ugryzienie pająka wzmocniło jego zmysły.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Kiedy umiera, żałuje bardzo wielu rzeczy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tazkiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazkiel/gifts).

> Pozwoliłam sobie trochę się pobawić tematem. Nie wiem czy spodoba wam się moja wizja. Spodziewam się komentarzy, że tekst powinien być dłuższy. I totalnie - jeśli ktoś ma ochotę to rozpisać, proszę mnie tylko podczepić i dać mi znać, bo sama z chęcią poczytam <3
> 
> Dla Tazkiel, za wspaniały tekst, o którym nadal myślę.

Kiedy spotyka swoją bratnią duszę po raz pierwszy – jest w szoku. Słyszał oczywiście opowieści, ale jego ciotka raczej sugerowała, że spodoba mu się jakaś dziewczyna lub chłopak. I poczuje tę potrzebę umówienia się z nimi. Seksualny pociąg. Poznają się bliżej i dotrze do nich, że to właśnie to, czego szukali przez całe życie. Zrozumienie czym są faktycznie przyjdzie później, chociaż od samego początku coś będzie podszeptywało im, że są bratnimi duszami.

Kiedy patrzy na swoją bratnią duszę siedzącą w salonie jego mieszkania, częstującego się ciasteczkami ciotki May, wie. Jest to trochę jak grom z jasnego nieba. Może ma coś wspólnego z faktem, że ugryzienie pająka wzmocniło jego zmysły.

Tony Stark spogląda na niego jednak w równym szoku, z ciastkiem nadal w ustach.

Przegapia, co ciotka May mówi do niego, ale podejrzewa, że zdradza dlaczego Iron Man tutaj w ogóle jest.

\- Jestem… jestem Peter, Peter Parker – wyrywa mu się.

\- Wiem – rzuca Stark, bo to całkiem oczywiste, skoro już się znalazł w jego salonie. Musiał przecież sprawdzić. Jakoś. Po coś. – Jestem tutaj w związku ze stażem…

\- Na który aplikowałem – wchodzi mu w słowo, kłamiąc, jakby to była jego druga natura.

\- Nie dostałeś mojego maila?

\- Nie sprawdzałem od dawna skrzynki – odpowiada bez zawahania.

\- No cóż. Dostałeś się – mówi Stark. – Mogę pogadać z Peterem? – pyta.

May uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, dumna, a jemu przewraca się coś w żołądku.

Drzwi jego pokoju zamykają się za nimi z trzaskiem. Stark podchodzi do okna, spięty. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz się denerwował. Jego dłonie pocą się tak bardzo, że dziwi się, że z palców nie skapują krople. Nie wyciera je o spodnie, bo to nic nie da.

Stark odwraca się w końcu do niego i spogląda na niego ze sztucznym uśmiechem, który milion razy wcześniej widział w prasie i telewizji. Teraz jednak dociera do niego, że to najbardziej nieszczery wyraz twarzy, jaki istnieje.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie – mówi, zanim dociera do niego, że otworzył usta.

Stark cofa się i na jego twarzy pojawia się strach. Nie mówią przez chwilę nic.

\- Po co tutaj jesteś? Nie aplikowałem na żaden staż w twojej firmie – rzuca, ponieważ Tony nie mógł wiedzieć, że są bratnimi duszami i jest to dla niego równie szokujące jak dla Petera.

A jednak stał w jego pokoju.

\- Zapomnij – mówi Tony.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Ile masz lat? – pyta Stark.

\- Piętnaście – odpowiada, bo nie ma sensu ukrywania tego.

Nie słyszał nigdy o takiej różnicy wieku między bratnimi duszami. Nie ma pojęcia czego Tony może od niego chcieć, ale jednocześnie nie czuje jakiegoś ogarniającego przerażenia. Kiedy mija początkowy szok, dostrzega o wiele więcej – jak na przykład to, że Tony boi się go. Albo sytuacji. I jakoś wydaje mu się to dziwnie prawidłowe.

\- Co się stało? – pyta, wskazując na podbite oko Starka.

\- Nieporozumienie – odpowiada Tony.

\- Jasne – prycha. – Po co przyszedłeś. Nie składałem…

\- Zapomnij. Nieaktualne – zaczyna mężczyzna, a potem, jakby podejmował nagłą decyzję, wyciąga swój telefon i wyświetla w powietrzu hologramy jego walk w masce Spidermana. – To się musi skończyć – mówi Stark.

\- Te sztuczki na pewno…

\- Nie okłamuj mnie. Wiem, że to ty. Dlatego tutaj jestem. To się jednak musi skończyć – oznajmia mu Tony.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać. Jeśli miał jakiś cień wątpliwości, teraz ma pewność, że faktycznie są bratnimi duszami.

\- Nie – odpowiada. – Mam wyszukać jakiś film z Iron Manem i powiedzieć ci to samo? – pyta.

Stark cofa się.

\- Jesteśmy…

\- Nie mów tego – prosi mężczyzna tak cicho.

\- Wiem, że jesteś z panną Potts – mówi, bo nie czuje się z tego powodu jakoś źle.

\- Nie. Zerwaliśmy z Pepper. Mamy przerwę. Może. Wmawiam sobie. Cokolwiek by to nie było, Parker… Masz piętnaście lat – syczy Tony.

\- Nie jestem gejem. Nie, żeby było w tym coś złego… Po prostu… - plącze się.

\- Rozumiem – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Też w twoim wieku nie byłem zorientowany…

Stark nadal patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jakby nie wierzył.

\- Kiedy wyobrażałem sobie bratnią duszę, myślałem, że będzie wyglądała inaczej – przyznaje ostrożnie.

\- Poważnie? – kpi Tony. – Nie chciałem…

\- Rozumiem – ucina krótko, bo wie, że to nie miało być obraźliwe. – Jesteśmy bratnimi duszami – mówi ostrożnie, bo ewidentnie czują to samo.

Nie wie tylko co to za emocje.

\- Masz piętnaście lat. To się zazwyczaj rozwija jakoś w czasie. Ograniczymy nasze spotkania… - zaczyna Stark.

\- Nie mów o tym jak o chorobie – syczy.

\- A jak mam o tym myśleć? Powiedz mi. Powiedz mi czy faktycznie taki jesteś szczęśliwy na mój widok – warczy Tony.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. W mojej klasie jest ta dziewczyna… - urywa.

\- Świetnie, skup się na niej – poleca mu Tony.

Ma ochotę go walnąć, ale nie robi tego. Palce mrowią go, podejrzewa jednak, że jeśli spróbuje dotknąć Starka, ten znajdzie się po nieprawidłowej stronie okna. Nie wie co to za emocje malują się na twarzy Tony’ego, ale strach przyćmiewa wszystkie inne. I niedowierzanie.

\- Popatrz na mnie – prosi cicho, chociaż mężczyzna nie odrywa od niego wzroku. – Jesteśmy bratnimi duszami – ciągnie. – To znaczy, że się rozumiemy. To znaczy… - urywa.

\- Co to w ogóle znaczy – mówi za niego Tony. – Dokładnie to. Kończymy swoje zdania. Nie obrażasz się, bo jestem szczery. Nie odejdziesz, chociaż jestem w rozsypce, a ja ściągnę cię za sobą w dół – oznajmia mu gorzko.

\- Skończyłeś? – pyta.

Kącik ust Tony’ego drga.

\- Lubię naukę – informuje go. – Przyjmijmy założenie, że to nie jest seksualne – mówi.

Tony wydaje się zaskoczony, jakby to nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl.

\- Chyba, że ty…

\- Nie, nie – zapewnia go Stark. – Chyba, że ty…

\- Nie – odpowiada krótko.

\- Słuchaj… Nie chcę… - zaczyna Tony.

\- Myślisz teraz o tym, że będę skazany na życie w samotności, bo jesteś moją bratnią duszą? Ludzie czasem nie odnajdują bratnich dusz – przypomina mu. – I mnie to odpowiada.

\- Ty swoją odnalazłeś – zauważa ostrożnie Tony.

\- Nie obraź się, ale raczej nie zabiorę cię na szkolny bal. I ile ty masz lat? Pięćdziesiąt? – wyrywa mu się, chociaż to niekulturalne.

Tony śmieje się krótko, rozbawiony, nadal wystraszony. Siadają na jego łóżku, równie wybici ze swoich trajektorii i nie ma pojęcia, co teraz. Bratnie dusze chodzą na randki. Całują się. Dotykają. Ned wciąż opowiada o tym, że nie może się doczekać aż odnajdą się. MJ udaje, że wcale jej nie zależy. A jednak każdy szuka.

Nie wie dlaczego nagle zaczyna czuć spokój, ale jest coś kojącego w świadomości, że znalazł. I część wędrówki się zakończyła.

\- Jadę z tobą – oznajmia.

\- Co? – wyrywa się Starkowi.

\- Masz podbite oko. Przyszedłeś tutaj. Wiesz, że jestem Spidermanem. Gdzie chciałeś mnie zabrać?

\- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz. I zakończyłeś te śmieszne…

\- Znasz mnie, więc wiesz, że nie możesz mi niczego zakazać – oznajmia mu spokojnie. – A ja cię znam, więc wiem, że pozwolisz mi pomóc, chociaż naprawdę będziesz tego żałował – mówi, bo staje się to dla niego oczywiste.

Kradnie Kapitanowi Ameryce tarczę. Happy pilnuje go przez cały czas, ale udaje mu się wyrwać na miasto. Nie widzi Tony’ego przez kilka kolejnych dni po bitwie. Dzwoni do niego jednak, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Stark jest w szpitalu po tym jak znaleziono go półprzytomnego w bazie na Syberii.

***  
  
Nie mówi Nedowi, że Tony Stark jest jego bratnią duszą, bo to sekret, który nie wyjdzie na jaw nigdy. Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale wydaje się to oczywistością. Nie wyobraża sobie zresztą wyjaśnienia tego, co jest między nimi. Są jednak tak bardzo podobni do siebie w pewnym sensie, że przeraża go to. I kiedy Tony wykrzykuje mu w twarz, że chciał, aby Peter był kimś lepszym, dociera do nich obu jak bardzo Stark nienawidzi się. Ma ochotę go objąć, ale nie robi tego, bo nie dotykają się, chociaż nie wie dlaczego tak naprawdę.

Tony odlatuje w zbroi, zostawiając go na dachu budynku.

***  
  
Kłócą się przez cały czas i walczą. Mimo to, kiedy umawia się z Liz, dzwoni do Tony’ego. Stark odbiera, uspokajając go, że pierwsza randka to przerażające przeżycie dla każdego i przetrwa. Jakoś nie chce mu się wierzyć, bo podkochiwał się w Liz tak długo, że nie wie nawet co ma zrobić. Przez chwilę zastanawia się czy nie przekroczył granicy, bo Tony milczy.

\- Bądź sobą – rzuca Stark niespodziewanie. – Znacie się ze szkoły, więc wie jak się zachowujesz normalnie. Jeśli zaczniesz wydziwiać, nie zaliczysz i będzie uważała cię za skończonego idiotę – mówi. – Czekaj, masz piętnaście lat. Nie zaliczasz.

Zaczyna się śmiać i nie może przestać.

Później jest mniej zabawnie, bo jego telefon jest poza zasięgiem, kiedy budynek zwala się na niego. Panikuje, ale to nic w porównaniu z myślą, że zostawi Tony’ego i ciotkę May samych. Wie jaki jest największy koszmar Starka, chociaż nie rozmawiali o tym. I jakoś znajduje w sobie siłę, żeby wygrzebać się z gruzowiska.

***  
  
Tony oddaje mu kostium, proponuje miejsce w swojej drużynie. Odmawia, bo to nie jest ten czas. I nie czuje się gotowy. Nie wie czy to odpowiednia decyzja, ale nie ma to znaczenia, bo należy do niego. I Stark nie naciska.

Kiedy widzą się wieczorem w kompleksie Avengers, Tony ma nadal na sobie ten sam garnitur, co wcześniej. Siedzi nad stertą dokumentów i wydaje się zaskoczony na jego widok.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta Stark.

\- Wyprowadziłeś się z miasta – przypomina mu. – Odbieraj ode mnie telefon. Dzwoń do mnie – mówi i to nie są prośby.

Trochę zajęło mu zrozumienie czym są bratnie dusze. Ludzie pragną tego połączenia. Są gotowi zakochać się w każdym kto ich zrozumie. Tony Stark niczego nie boi się bardziej. On jeszcze nie wie jakie ma zdanie na ten temat, ale nie podoba mu się wizja tego, że ktoś znałby wszystkie jego myśli. Rozgryzałby go w ciągu sekundy.

\- Myślę… - zaczyna Tony.

\- Wiem o czym myślisz. Moja randka z Liz się nie udała – informuje go.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że zamiast zająć się balem, uganiałeś się za złoczyńcami – stwierdza Tony.

\- Pewnie dlatego – przyznaje mu rację. - Albo dlatego, że jej tata był złoczyńcą. 

Tony przewraca oczami, odkładając dokumenty na bok. Zerka na niego, jakby się nad czymś mocno zastanawiał.

\- Chyba wyprostowaliśmy trochę nieporozumień z Pepper – rzuca ostrożnie Stark.

\- Zabierz ją na randkę i bądź z nią szczery – odpowiada.

\- Teraz ty mi udzielasz rad? – kpi Tony.

\- Cieszę się – mówi tylko.

Coś rozluźnia się między nimi. Widzi to wyraźnie.

\- Mam do ciebie prośbę – zaczyna.

\- Nie ściągnę blokad w twoim kostiumie – prycha Tony.

\- Wiem, że są tam nie bez powodu – przyznaje. – Nie umiem się całować…

\- Zapomnij – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark.

\- A do kogo mam się zwrócić? – pyta wprost.

Kłócą się dobre pół godziny, ale ma bardzo dobre argumenty, włącznie z tym, że przynajmniej będą mieli pewność. Tony wyśmiewa go i obraża, ale w zasadzie on ma swoją własną amunicję. I sugeruje nawet, że powinni pojechać do Niemiec, bo odkąd ma szesnaście lat, w Europie jest totalnie legalny.

\- A do kogo mam się zwrócić? – pyta ponownie, kiedy ich policzki są czerwone ze złości. – Wiesz o co chodzi, więc mógłbyś mi tego nie utrudniać. Do kogo mam się zwrócić?! - warczy, bo mają tylko siebie. 

Nikt go tak nie rozumie. 

Tony przewraca oczami, ale kiedy na niego patrzy, nie widzi w jego oczach wątpliwości. I strachu. Zawsze tego pieprzonego strachu.

Pochyla się, żeby go pocałować w usta i wąsy trochę przeszkadzają. Wie, że żadna z jego dziewczyn ich nie będzie mieć, ale to nadal zabawne uczucie. Tony obejmuje jego głowę dłonią, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie, a potem oddaje mu prowadzenie. Nie jest to cudowny pocałunek, ale mechanika staje się mu znajoma. I to śmieszne coś, co Tony robi językiem, na pewno wypróbuje w przyszłości.

\- Gdybym poprosił Neda albo MJ, byłoby dziwnie – przyznaje.

\- A teraz nie jest dziwnie – stwierdza Tony.

I dziwne jest to, że nie, nie jest dziwnie. Nie dyszą sobie w usta, nie patrzą na siebie z miłością. Chociaż w pewnym sensie kocha Tony’ego. Nie zaciska jednak dłoni na jego marynarce kurczowo. Tony wyprowadza się do innego miasta, próbując odbudować całe swoje życie na nowo. I wie, że jest w tym procesie równie ważny, co Pepper. Nawet jeśli dziewczyna Tony’ego nigdy się o nim nie dowie.

\- Zadzwoń do mnie – rzuca.

\- Daj znać jak poszło z całowaniem – mówi Tony.

***  
  
Czasami sądzi, że Tony nadal się ich boi. Peter jednak nie jest dzieciakiem, który rozpłacze się na jego widok i powie, że zmienił zdanie i kocha go bezbrzeżną miłością. Są do siebie przywiązani w sposób, który trudno zrozumieć komuś, kto nie jest nimi. Kiedy rozmawiają przez telefon, słyszy słowa, ale też wypełniają go emocje, które nie należą do końca do niego. Wie, co stoi za każdym z nich, kiedy Tony próbuje go okłamać albo ostrożnie przekazać wieści o tym, że związek z Pepper staje się poważny.

I wie, że gdyby powiedział słowo, zakończyłoby się to w sekundzie, bo Tony nie zraniłby go na poważnie. Odebrał mu kostium, ale zrobił to dla jego dobra. I nauczył go czegoś, do czego Peter nie doszedłby przenigdy sam. Był Spidermanem nie przez maskę na twarzy. Stał się Spidermanem na swoich własnych warunkach. Może i bez ugryzienia stawiłby opór kosmitom, którzy najechali Nowy Jork ponownie.

Jako Spiderman jednak dostaje się na ich statek. Ramię w ramię ze swoją bratnią duszą stają przed nieznanym.

Kiedy umiera, żałuje bardzo wielu rzeczy. Żadnej nie musi wypowiadać na głos. Tony patrzy mu prosto w oczy, ściskając go tak mocno, że niemal czuje jego palce we własnej duszy.

***  
  
Otwiera oczy, zdezorientowany. Doktor Strange patrzy na niego tak, jakby go rozgryzł. Jakby bardzo żałował. Jakby świat się nie skończył minutę temu.

Tony’ego nie ma z nimi. Podobnie jak Nebuli. Spotykają ich dopiero na Ziemi. Stark szuka go wzrokiem w tłumie. Obejmują się tak mocno, że przez chwilę sądzi, że przestaje oddychać. A może właśnie zaczęło ponownie bić jego serce. Tony wygląda na starszego; mniej przerażonego i bardziej świadomego swojego życia. Nie wie ile czasu minęło, ale Peter nadal czuje to połączenie. I ma ochotę spytać jak Tony przetrwał sam. A potem dostrzega w oddali Pepper w srebrnej zbroi i nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

Rozdzielają się, bo nie mają wyboru. I rozumie. Naprawdę rozumie ból i strach. I rozumie czego Tony bał się zawsze najbardziej. Rozumie, że to koniec dla nich i dla niego. I nie jest nawet zaskoczony, że Stark pstryka palcami na oczach wszystkich, pewnie po raz pierwszy nie czując tego ogarniającego przerażenia, a spokój.

Nie jest zaskoczony, że Pepper jest nie dziewczyną Tony’ego, a jego żoną. I ktoś szepcze tuż za nim, że Tony zostawia swoją córkę, z którą nie ma okazji się nawet pożegnać. Przegapił pięć lat, ale czuje się tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. 

Przyjaciele Tony’ego padają na kolana, pokonani chociaż tak naprawdę wygrali. I czuje łzy pod powiekami, ale kiedy patrzy w oczy swojej bratniej duszy, ma nadzieję, że jego spojrzenie mówi wszystko, co ma do powiedzenia.

Pepper łka, może sądząc, że została sama.

Kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu, bo to nie jest prawda. I kiedy patrzy na Tony’ego znowu, widzi w jego oczach ulgę.


End file.
